


We Should Get a Dog

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lexa is person A, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, clarke is person B, just fluff, lexa being soft, lexa with a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Tumblr prompt [but with a dog instead]Person A: *petting a cat on their lap* Aren't you the prettiest kitty in the whole wide world. Person B: *walks into room* Aren't you allergic to cats?Person A: *petting cat slower* Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I should be working on the smau but I came across this post on Tumblr and really wanted to write it. I wrote this in like half an hour while watching Pitch so it might not be the best. And it's short. But it's cute and it has lexa being cute with a puppy so I thought I'd post it.

“Hi buddy,” Lexa spoke quietly, like she was talking to a baby as she leaned down from the couch and picked up the puppy walking across the floor by her feet. Her and Clarke were Octavia’s place; their friend had rescued a 3 month old golden retriever only a couple of days ago and neither her nor Clarke had gotten the chance to meet him yet. “You’re so cute,” She said to puppy in the same voice, setting him down on her lap. “Yes you are.” Lexa scratched the dog under his chin, smiling at how he leaned into her hand. “You’re the cutest lil pupper in the whole wide world.”

A sudden laugh made her look up, watching as Octavia and Clarke walked back into the room. “I can’t wait to see her when you two have a kid.” Octavia said to Clarke, shaking her head as she watched Lexa with the puppy.

“I don’t know what’s softer,” Clarke shook her head slightly, going up to Lexa to sit down next to her. “The puppy or Lexa.”

“Lexa.” Octavia replied, not missing a beat. “She’s the softest thing in this room.”

“Am not,” She muttered in response, kissing the top of the puppy’s head, the golden fur brushing against her nose.

“Whatever you say.” Octavia quipped, doing her best to stop herself from laughing again.

“Wait,” Clarke suddenly touched Lexa’s arm, diverting Lexa’s attention from the dog and towards her but only for a moment. “Aren’t you allergic to dogs?”

Lexa looked away from Clarke slowly, going back to the small animal resting on her lap, gently petting him. “Maybe…” She replied quietly.

“Lexa!” Clarke almost exclaimed, ignoring the amused look on Octavia’s face.

But she seemed to ignore her, moving the dog on her lap so he was now lying on his back. Lexa scratched his belly, smiling at the excited look on the puppy’s face. “We should get a dog,” She said to Clarke after a second, not so much as looking at her.

Octavia laughed again, quieter this time, as Clarke watched Lexa with a surprised and amused look. “Lexa you’re allERGIC TO THEM.” She reached for the dog, “Come on, hand him over before you start sneezing and your face goes all red.”

“I’m fine.” It was almost like Clarke wasn’t even there, Lexa wasn’t even paying attention to anyone else in the room other than the puppy on her lap who was now trying to nibble at her fingers.

“Why is she like this?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hope that was alright. And thanks for reading.


End file.
